Setia
by Bukan Author
Summary: Aku masih disini untuk setia


Hohoho…mpin bikin fic baru, padahal yang satu belum selesai –ditimpuk-

Abis mpin kebelet pengen bikin songfic (kebelet? emang mau pipis?)

Oh iya, berbahagialah karena disini gak ada author note,

Sate, lebih baik mulai saja....

**Disclaimer: **Bleach bukan punya saya tapi punya Tite Kubo dan lagu Setia yang nyanyiin jga bukan saya tapi Jikustik (puas lu Le Mal?!)

**Pairing: **IchiRuki

* * *

Deras hujan yang turun  
Mengingatkanku pada dirimu  
Aku masih disini untuk setia

* * *

"Hmph..." desah Ichigo. Ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah galeri, dan memasuki mobil Ferari merah miliknya. Ia pun meningglkan galeri tersebut. Tiba-tiba...

"Awas Ichigo!" terdengar suara seperti suara Rukia, saat Ichigo menoleh ke samping, bukanlah Rukia yang dilihatnya tetapi sebuah motor yang dikendarai oleh seseorang yang kelihatannya sedang mabuk nyaris menabrak mobilnya. Ichigo pun berhenti mendadak, beruntung pada saat itu jalanan sudah sepi karena malam. Saat ia lihat motor tadi sudah melesat jauh dari pandangannya.

'Apakah tadi itu Rukia, tapi itu tidak mungkin.' batin Ichigo. Ichigo pun kembali mengendarai mobilnya, tak lama kemudian rintik-rintik hujan.

"Rukia..." desah Ichigo.

**Flashback**

"Ichigo, kesini!" seru Rukia.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Ichigo.

"Lihat ini adalah lukisan baruku!" kata Rukia sambil menunjukan sebuah kanvas yang sudah digambari.

"Oh..." kata Ichigo.

"Koq tanggapannya cman bgitu doang!" kata Rukia berkacak pinggang.

"Terus mau apalagi?" tanya Ichigo memalingkan muka.

"Kritik kek, saran kek, apa aja deh, asal membangun!" jawab Rukia.

"Hmm, untuk seorang kurcaci yang baru belajar melukis selama 2 bulan bisa dibilang cukup bagus." jawab Ichigo.

"Terima Kasih." balas Rukia sambil tersenyum.

DEG! KURCACI!

"HEI BAKA!APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN KATA KURCACI?!" teriak Rukia.

"Maksudku? Sudah tentu kurcaci itu adalah kau." jawab Ichigo ringan.

"Grrr... AWAS KAU ICHIGO!" teriak Rukia yang sudah siap dengan bogem mentahnya. Tiba-tiba, rintik-rintik hujan turun.

"Hoi Rukia, kau tidak mau kan bajumu basah, cepat masuk ke dalam mobilku!" panggil Ichigo.

"Eh… Tentu saja tapi, bagaimana dengan galeri ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah, itu gampang, nanti akan kutelpon Uruhara." jawab Ichigo.

"Tapi..." kata Rukia.

"Sudahlah..." kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Lalu mobil tersebut pun melesat di antara hujan yang semakin deras.

"Uhuk, uhuk."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menyetir.

"Ah, hanya flu biasa." jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Selang waktu berganti  
Aku tak tahu engkau dimana  
Tapi aku mencoba untuk setia

* * *

Sekarang Ichigo sudah sampai di Kurosaki Mansion, ia pun segera memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sangat besar.

"Aku pulang." kata Ichigo yang sekarang sudah berada di ruang keluarga.

"Ah, ichi-nii sudah pulang, ichi-nii mau teh? Biar pelayan yang mengantarkannya." tanya Yuzu hangat.

"Ya, terima kasih." jawab Ichigo, dan Ichigo pun segera pergi ke kamarnya. Lala ia duduk di sebuah sofa dekat jendela dan mengambil sebuah pigura yang ada di sebelah sofa tersebut. "Rukia...Seandainya kau masih disini, aku tak akan kesepian seperti ini." desah Ichigo

**Flashback**

"Terima kasih Ichigo sudah mau mengantarkanku ke rumah." kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." jawab Ichigo.

"Uhuk, uhuk."

"Hei, sepertinya batukmu parah." kata Ichigo.

"Ah, masa? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." kata Rukia setelah menutup mulutnya karena batuk tadi.

"Hmm, mungkin, tapi lebih baik kau cek ke dokter." kata Ichigo.

"Iya, iya, tumben kau peduli." kata Rukia.

"Eh... enak saja." jawab Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi mukanya yang merah.

"Hihi, sudahlah, aku pulang dulu yah." kata Rukia turun dari mobil Ichigo.

"Iya." jawab Ichigo. Lalu mobil tersebut pun pergi meningglkan Rukia.

"Ichigo...maafkan aku." desah Rukia.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Sesaat malam datang  
Menjemput kesendirianku  
Dan bila pagi datang  
Kutahu kau tak disampingku  
Aku masih disini untuk setia

* * *

"Permisi, boleh saya masuk?" kata seorang pelayan.

"Iya silahkan, taruh saja di meja ini." jawab Ichigo.

"Baik." pelayan tersebut pun meletakkan secangkir teh di meja yang berada di dekat Ichigo.

Kring...Kring...

"Huh, pasti dari dia lagi." desah Ichigo.

"Hei, sudah berpuluh-puluh kali aku bilang jangan pernah telpon aku!" kata Ichigo ketika ia mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Huh, jangan begitu dong sayang." jawab orang tadi manja.

"Heh, ngapain kamu panggil aku sayang?! Memang kamu siapa aku, hah?!" bentak Ichigo.

" Jangan begitu dong sayang, tentu saja aku Inoue, pacarmu." jawab orang yang menelpon tadi lebih manja.

"Sejak kapan kita pacaran?! Sudahlah!" kata Ichigo sambil menutup telpon tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah suka orang lain selain dia." kata Ichigo sambil memandang pigura tadi yang ternyata berisi foto Rukia.

**Flashback**

Kring...Kring...

"Eh, si babon tumben nelpon." kata Ichigo sambil mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Ada apa bon? Tumben nelpon, biasanya kan pelit pulsa." kata Ichigo santai.

"Heh namaku itu Renji! Bukan babon, sudahlah, hei cepat kau ke Rumah Sakit, Rukia tadi tiba-tiba saja pingsan!" kata Renji.

"EH? RUKIA PINGSAN?!" kata Ichigo, lalu ia menutup telponnya dan segera menaiki mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit.

-Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit-

"RENJI, RUKIA KENAPA?!" tanya Ichigo.

"Mana kutahu, tadi ketika aku mengunjungi galeri Uruhara-sensei tiba-tiba saja Rukia jatuh setelah ia batuk." jelas Renji.

"Dasar, sudah kubilang agar dia ke dokter!" umpat Ichigo. Tiba-tiba dokter keluar...

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Rukia?!" tanya Ichigo.

"Penyakitnya bertambah parah, harus segera dioperasi." jelas dokter.

"Penyakit? Memang dia sakit apa dok?! Apakah sangat parah?!" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya sangat parah." jawab dokter.

"Kalau bgitu cepat operasi." kata Renji. Lalu dokter itu segera memasuki ruangan.

-1 jam kemudian-

"Bagaimana dok?!" tanya Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan ketika dokter tersebut keluar dari ruang operasi.

"..." dokter tersebut tidak menjawab. Karena dokter tersebut tidak menjawab, Ichigo pun masuk ke ruang operasi.

"RUKIA!" panggil Ichigo.

"Ichigo, maafkan aku." kata Rukia lemah.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf! Bertahanlah!" kata Ichigo.

"Maaf Ichigo..." kata Rukia, kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya untuk terakhir kalinya dan menutup matanya.

"RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo namun percuma gadis yang dipanggilnya tidak akan menjawab karena ia sudah tiada lagi.

"Yang harusnya minta maaf adalah aku..." kata Ichigo lemah.

-Pemakaman Rukia-

Ichigo terlihat sangat sedih sambil memandangi makam Rukia, tiba-tiba Byakuya menghampirinya.

"Kurosaki, Rukia sangat ingin engkau menerima ini setelah pemakamannya." kata Byakuya sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat. Lalu ia pun pergi setelah Ichigo menerima surat tersebut. Kemudian Ichigo membuka surat tersebut, isinya...

_Ichigo maafkan aku, aku telah membohongimu tentang penyakitku, aku tidak mau engkau sedih karena penyakit Leukimiaku. Aku senang sekali ketika engkau berada disampingku, menemani hari-hariku, membuat hari-hariku indah, dan juga menghiburku di hari-hariku, tapi aku sangat sedih karena tahu tak lama lagi aku tidak ada lagi disampingmu. Kau tahu lukisan yang kutunjukkan waktu itu khusus kubuatkan untukmu, maafkan aku Ichigo, kuharap kau mau menerima lukisan terakhirku sebagai permintaan maafku. Dan satu lagi aku harap kau tahu tentang perasaanku padamu aku sangat menyayangimu._

_Rukia_

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Rukia." kata Ichigo, akhirnya ia menangis setelah lama ia menahan airmatanya.

**End of Flashback**

"Aku masih disini menyayangimu sampai kapanpun." ujar Ichigo.

"Aku pun begitu, walaupun aku tak ada disampingmu, tetapi aku akan selalu ada dihatimu, sampai kapanpun." terdengar suara seperti suara Rukia. Ketika Ichigo menoleh keluar ia melihat Rukia tersenyum manis kepadanya. Setelah itu Rukia menghilang bersamaan butiran-butiran salju yang menerpa wajah Ichigo.

"Ya sampai kapanpun." kata Ichigo tersenyum.

* * *

Aku masih disini untuk setia

* * *

**The end**

AKHIRNYA AKU BISA BIKIN SONGFIC! maaf yah kalo gak sedih, pokoknya jangan lupa review! isinya boleh apa aja, asal membangun! thank's


End file.
